characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Leah 2
' Leah '''is a twenty-three-year-old woman born as a blind orphaned girl on the streets of Meteor City; adopted by the Church of the Flame; a recently destroyed sect of a religion that dedicated it's purpose to venerating and attaining enlightenment through the application of the principles of the Nen of the Flame. A priestess and scholar in her own right; as the only known surviving member of her Church, Leah wanders the world nomadically with a burning passion to bring vengeance down on those who destroyed her home; the souls of her people clamoring for their blood. Personality Backstory Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *'Silent Movement:' *'Muscle and Joint Control:' *'Enhanced Senses:' Peak Human tho; eyes are blind. *'Physicals:' *'Adaptability:' *'Animal Empathy:' Developed from her nomadic lifestyle and association with animals; having to relate with them to survive to the point she's at now. Nen *'Exodus:' Exodus is a complex compound-type Transmutation and Manipulation Nen ability that seemingly allows Faith to transmute her aura into incredibly minute particles she refers to as the Promised Sands; particles that appear to take the appearance of shimmering golden sand particles that seemingly swarm and oscillate around her body at any given time; increasing in magnitude as she continues to walk. As a result, Faith has demonstrated the ability to utilize these particles for a variety of things; such as seemingly generating a nigh-absolute defense of sand to defend her at will to create more complex; intricate constructs out of this sand. However; uniquel a desert environment; Faith has demonstrated the ability to add on the properties of heat and immense reflective abilities onto her sand; allowing her to seemingly blind her opponents with extremely powerful focused pulses of light; or incinerate them alive by focusing vast swathes of heat on a localized area or given target (s). Can use it to reinforce physical attacks as well; and allow her to turn on a dime.Through precise manipulation of the individual sand particles; she can create holograms. **'Conditions/Vows/Limitations: However, as for her conditions; Faith must walk barefooted on every terrain she will ever come across again; lest she lose the ability to walk permanently and cripple her body to the waist up. In addition, Faith cannot own personal property in the form of housing; atleast, not personal property for her own residence, and as a result must remain a nomad for the rest of her life as this ability is meant to represent her being blessed by the sands she walks upon eternally. *'Brilliance: '''Brilliance is an Emission and Transmutation-type ability that allows Faith to transmute her aura into a unique form of light that enables her to seemingly generate a unique type of light referred to as the Light of God; stemming from her person and projecting it outwards to those around her, touching targets in her surroundings. Due to randomly touching persons around her, Faith has no control over who and what this ability actually affects; as it's discretion is based solely on a random selection of allies or enemies in her nearby surroundings; allowing her to seemingly serve as a potent addition in terms of support abilities to any team. Upon touching anything in her surroundings; God's Light will rapidly surround someone as if to determine their nature. If they are determined to be an ally, Faith has demonstrated the ability to seemingly rapidly replenish their aura reserves, stamina and health; while if the target is revealed to be an enemy; the inverse is known to occur; burning them alive with cleansing light. In addition; God's Light is known to be capable of either fortifying the defenses of an ally; or reducing the defensive capabilities of their Nen by a limited extent; allowing her to deal dramatically more damange than she traditionally would. It can also help her heal herself and others from poisons and diseases. Denoted by the production of a Halo. **'Condition/Vows/Limitations: 'Faith cannot control who her light targets under any conditions; the maximum she can achieve with great strain is casting it on everyone around her simultaneously, which in and of itself is an application with it's own limitations. This ability cannot be used should she ever lose faith, and will not be used if she should lose faith in the precepts of her religion; with the condition that she will die in the most excruciating manner possible should she lose faith in her religion or attempt to utilize it while losing faith in the doctrine of her religion. The range that God's Light is functional under is ___ metres; disallowing her to simply curse enemies from ungodly distances. It has a cooldown time, and activates randomly unless she should take sufficient damage. Through these vows and limitations empowering the ability; Faith has demonstrated the ablity to utilize Brilliance to affect multiple people simultaneously, as well as render herself a target of the ability itself; allowing it to affect her quite often due to emanating from her once it is activated. Uniquely, this ability can also be conducted through Shu; allowing for the repairing and strengthening of items. *'Holy Book: 'Holy Book is an ability that enables Faith to seemingly manifest and actualize manifestations of the four other senior members of her Church; seemingly bringing the souls of the slain and weaponizing their desire for revenge, justice and to be avenged back into the realm of the living. Each of these manifestations lie within her shadow; as if she carries the consciousness of her Church with her at all times as if a sense of Nen Beast. Rumoured to stem from an ability of one of her seniors interacting with her Nen from one of the persons responsible for ending her church; Faith has demonstrated the ability to utilize this compound-type ability with the quite the level of talent. **'Flamebird: 'Flamebird is a unique Nen ability mimicked by Leah through her Holy Book that enables her Nen to manifest massive fiery avian-like wings that she can use to fly; that are composed of a limited number of feathers made of plumes of fire that she can expend to do feats of pyrokinesis attached to her through her shadow. The more powerful the act of fire manipulation, the more feathers are required to be expended, though they can be recovered by assimilating any source of conventional flames until the wings are refilled. Leah exploits this to seemingly create a pseudo-immunity to fire, expending said feathers to be able to passively absorb fire. Her ability is dependent on reserves and are not limitless by any means, and she can only assimilate fire when she's not full, she can also only assimilate fire to the maximum level of fire capable of being contained in her wings. **'Revelations: Super scythe **'Chorus:' Voice based manipulation type ability and broadcasting capabilities **'Imperator:' Summon Nen Angels *'Eyes of God:' She has demonstrated the ability to see and interpret the inherent vibrations of everything around from a molecular level; her mind seemingly breaking that down and processing it as visual information of the world around her. As a result, Faith has demonstrated incredible acute "vision"; allowing her to seemingly detect the slightest movement of particles or persons around her to determine an incoming attack, observe the alignment of vibrating particles to seemingly teach herself how to read upon asking her teachers what each letter/word was, and even have a general understanding of the temperature of things due to visualizing "steam" as well as the increased vibrational frequency of heated matter in comparison to more cool matter. She can hear when things are being said and detect the movements of mouths around her. As colour is simply different oscilations of particles; Faith can effectively "see" colour as well; as Eyes of God effectively grants her supernatural vision in a manner outsripping her inherent naturally born eyes as it utilizes the inherent vibrations of anything in her cone of vision rather than light; allowing her to effectively see in the dark unlike any other. **For as long as she is in possession of this ability; her natural eyes will be incapable of human sight; rendering her entirely blind for pretty much ever since this ability was created; which was ironically an ability she was born with meaning she was born blind. In exchange this ability is passively and continuously active; seemingly serving as her eyepiece with which she views the world. Her cone of vision is also limited by what her eyes would be naturally capable of perceiving were she not born blind